Heaven 911
by TwilightandHighSchoolMusical
Summary: Gabi is tiding her daughters room but something catches her eyes and she reads it and she starts to think of all the times she has had with Troy. Don't worry at the end she dies and sees Troy again. Very sad so please get so tissues lol. Troyella


**Gabi's Pro**

I was tiding up my house my little girl was a kindergarten and my six month old son was fast asleep in his crib so I went in her bedroom and tidied up for her but something caught my eye, it looked like a letter. So I sat down and read it.

Dear Daddy (Troy)

It's been a year daddy  
I really really miss you  
Mommy says your safe now  
In a beautiful place called heaven  
We had your favourite dinner tonight  
I ate it all up  
Even though I don't like carrots  
I learned how to swim this summer

It had my thinking about Troy he died in the heaven 911 by saving me and Sian Phoebe Isabella Bolton she looks exactly like him. Those beautiful baby blue eyes that sandy hair. I sat there reading it.

I can even open my eyes  
While I'm under water  
Can't you see me?  
I started kindergarten this year  
I carry a picture of us  
In my Blue's Clues lunchbox  
You are the greatest daddy

Me and Troy met on New Years Eve party when we where 17 it was the most magical night ever. Few weeks later I saw him at the same school we did a musical together.

I can swing on the swing by myself  
Even though I miss you pushing me  
Can't you see me?

By the end of summer Troy gave me the most amazing thing ever a 'T' necklace. I still wear it now. I miss him so much.

I miss how you used to tickle me  
Tickle my belly  
My belly hurts  
I try not to cry  
Mommy says it's okay  
I know you don't like it when I cry

Me and Troy went to the same collenge together U of A. By the time we were 23 we got married.

You never wanted me to be sad  
I try Daddy but it hurts  
Is it true you're not coming home?  
Maybe someday  
I can visit you in heaven, okay?

We were married for 3 years that when we had a beautiful baby girl we named her Sian Phoebe Isabella Bolton she looks so much like him when she was little. By the time she was five he passed away because of the Heaven 911. I told him that I was 3 months pregnant with our son before he died he was so happy that I was pregnant he told me that I had to life without him and he will be watching over all of us, I told him that I was having a baby boy and naming after Troy he was over the moon when I did tell him then he pass away right in my arms. I called our son Troy Alexander Cameron Bolton Jr. He looks like me part from the eyes they are blue as well. I really do miss him. Their is no one out their for me part from him.

It's time for me to go bed now  
I sleep with the light on  
Just in case you come home  
And kiss me good night  
I love you so much  
I miss you Daddy

Love Sian Phoebe Isabella Bolton.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

******

Flashback

**Troy  
**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
**Gabriella  
**I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
**Troy  
**Oh  
**Gabriella  
**To all the possibilities  
Ooh

**Troy & Gabriella**  
I know  
**Gabriella  
**That something has changed  
**Troy & Gabriella  
**Never felt this way  
**Gabriella  
**And right here tonight

**Gabriella  
**This could be the  
**Troy & Gabriella**  
Start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Oh  
And now looking in your eyes  
**Gabriella**  
I feel in my heart  
**Troy & Gabriella  
**The start of something new

**Troy**  
Ooh  
Yeah  
Now who'd have ever thought that  
Mm  
**Troy & Gabriella**  
We'd both be here tonight  
**Gabriella  
**Mm  
Yeah  
And the world looks so much brighter  
**Troy**  
Brighter brighter  
**Gabriella  
**With you by my side  
**Troy  
**By my side

**Gabriella**  
I know  
**Troy & Gabriella** That something has changed  
Never felt this way  
**Gabriella  
**I know it for real

**Gabriella  
**That it's the  
**Troy & Gabriella  
**Start of something new  
**Gabriella**  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
**Troy & Gabriella**  
Oh  
And now looking in your eyes  
**Gabriella**  
I feel in my heart  
**Troy & Gabriella  
**The start of something new

**Troy  
**I didn't know that it could happen 'til it happened to me  
Ooh yeah  
**Troy & Gabriella**  
I didn't know it before  
But know it's easy to  
**Gabriella  
**See  
Oh

**Gabriella**  
That it's the  
**Troy & Gabriella**  
Start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you  
Oh  
And now looking in your eyes  
**Gabriella  
**I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
**Troy  
**The start of something new  
**Troy & Gabriella**  
The start of something new

**End of Flashback**

That was the first time I met him. I still remember our wedding day.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Do you Troy Alexander Cameron Bolton take thee Gabriella Ann Carley Montez to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?' The priest asked.

"I do" Troy said. Chad gave him the ring and he put it on my left hand on top of my engagement ring.

"Do you Gabriella Ann Carley Montez take thee Troy Alexander Cameron Bolton to be you husband to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?' The priest asked.

"I do" I said back looking in to Troy's eyes. Taylor gave me the ring and put it on Troy's left hand on his wedding finger.

The priest started his closing speech and finished with 'And so, by the power vested in me by the State of New Mexico and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride.' Troy grinned and took hold of Gabriella and lifted her high and kissed her, swinging her around. Gabi squealed and laughed once Troy set her onto the ground. They grabbed each other's hand and made their way to the back of the church only interested in each other.

**End of Flashback**

That was one of the best days of my life and Troy's next it was when Sian Phoebe Isabella Bolton was born.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Gabi you have to push once more!!"The doctor me. Troy was behide me holding my hands while I pushed our beautiful baby girl.

"Well congratulations you have a lovely daughter" The doctor told us and gave her to me "So what is Baby Bolton called?" She asked

I looked at Troy and he said "Sian Phoebe Isabella Bolton" We both looked down at a baby girl.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**70 year Later Gabi is now 97 year old**

"I love you Sian and Troy don't forget that" I told them. I was on my death bed.

"We love you too Mom" Sian cried. Cameron had his arms around her comfonting her.

"Mom don't forget us okay" Cameron told me.

"Okay I won't I whispered to them and then I died.

I saw a bright light their was this man who looked like Troy.

"Troy" I whispered

"Hey Gabi it's your time now" He told me. I ran up to him and kissed him with a lot of passion.

* * *

oh thinkin about our younger years  
there was only you and me  
we were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
we've been down that road before  
but thats over now  
you keep me coming back for more

Baby you're all that i want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
Im finding it hard to believe  
we're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're In Heaven

Oh once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when ur feeling down  
Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
there's a lot that i can say  
but just hold me now  
coz our love will light the way

Baby you're all that i want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
Im finding it hard to believe  
we're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isnt too hard to see  
We're In Heaven

i've been waiting for so long  
something to arrive  
love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
through the good times and the bad  
i'll be standing there by you

Baby you're all that i want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
Im finding it hard to believe  
we're in heaven

love is all that i need  
And i find it there in your heart  
it isnt to hard to see  
we're i heaven

We're in heaven

* * *

**Hey guys I did this because I was on utube and a Zanessa/Troyella Heaven 911 so I whated to do this!!**

**This is quite sad please don't put babd reviews because it is really sad so please don't disrespect the people who have gone throught this**

**Hope you like it please review.**

**Ly Lotz**

**Baby K**

**xXx**


End file.
